Duel Realm: The Great Transcent
by Lunus Aequor
Summary: The Three Kings have always lived together in harmony, forming alliances and willing to rely on each other for defense. One Day, an ominous threat appears and lingers over the land.   Currently Accepting OCs!


Okay, first things first:

This story is completely fictional, but is supposed to be one of those "Ye Olde Kingdoms" stories. You know, kings, kingdoms, castles, etc. I guess I'll set a date at like, A.D. 1100. Something like that. Actually, how about A.D. 665?

Considering how this is Yu-Gi-Oh! based, one main idea about this is that it's kinda like that one season in Yu-Gi-Oh! where the monsters and people coexist. Now we know where we're starting, right?

Third, the people in this story have duel disks. Yup. Duel disks. They're going to be similar in style with those used by the priests and like, all of the other people, in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. I'm referring to the Ancient Egyptian Arc, in case you're wondering. The DiaDhanks.

Alright. So now we know that most of the people have Duel Disks similar to the DiaDhanks, which means only three slots total. To make this even more fun, we don't really have decks. Sprouting from the original idea that the DiaDhanks have circular slots, the cards aren't cards. In fact, cards don't exist in this story/world. At all. GASP. I know, right?

Instead, we get coins/tokens. Whatever you wanna call them.

Of course, having a coin for each and every card is going to be…. Blegh. Too much for the people to carry. So, to make things simpler, coins only exist for monsters. Blank coins can capture monsters. Hmm, Pokemon, much? Spells and Traps come from one's life force, which regenerates over time. Life Force can be considered the equivalent of Life Points.

Now we have a basic grasp of the concept of the entire story.

By the way, I am accepting OCs for this story.

**OC Template:**

**Name/Sex:** Your character's name and gender.  
><strong>Age:<strong> Age. It is what it is. It's just a measurement of time.  
><strong>Description: <strong>Personality/Physical Traits/Appearance  
><strong>Preferred Social Class:<strong> One of the following: Slave, Peasant, Bourgeoisie, Aristocrat, Noble. This does not mean your character will get the class you desire.  
><strong>Preferred Monster:<strong> This will be a monster your character might end up using. Again, this is not solid. If you end up picking Exodia or a god monster (be it Egyptian Gods, Sacred Beasts, Earthbound Gods, Nordic Gods, or the Time Lords), expect to get a Kuriboh or a Thousand Eyes Idol in return. The opposite will not hold true. You may not select one that someone else has. You are only allowed one. You are also not allowed Sin monsters and Machine Emperors. Avoid the Dark counterparts of monsters (pick the normal one, instead)(ie: Instead of Dark Horus, put Horus, the Dark Flame Dragon). Avoid the Lightray monsters, as well. No Xyz monsters, and avoid picking anything after the 5Ds storyline.  
><strong>Background<strong>(if so desired)**: **A background you would like your character to have.

By the way, in case you want to have some specifics:

Here are some characters that I will already have.

**Name/Sex:** Lunus/Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 27  
><strong>Description:<strong> Typically wears clothing that have a mix of the colours Black, Purple, and Gold, the abundance of which is in that order. A typically calm person, and will get aggressive if need be. Hair is rather long.  
><strong>Social Class:<strong> King  
><strong>Monster:<strong> Earthbound God Aslla Piscu, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, Black Rose Dragon  
><strong>Background:<strong> King of the land known as Khairon.

**Name/Sex:** Odin/Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 27  
><strong>Description:<strong> Typically wears clothing that have a mix of the colours Red, Blue, Purple, and Silver, the abundance of which is in that order. A typically calm person, and will get aggressive if need be. Said to rule with a caring Iron Fist.  
><strong>Social Class:<strong> King  
><strong>Monster:<strong> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Stardust Dragon  
><strong>Background:<strong> King of the land known as Venificarn.

**Name/Sex:** Sol/Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 26  
><strong>Description:<strong> Typically wears Red or Black clothing. A collective person and known for thinking things completely through to strategize before taking action.  
><strong>Social Class:<strong> Noble: Adviser  
><strong>Monster:<strong> Blackwing Armor Master, Black Feather Dragon  
><strong>Background:<strong> Lives in Khairon, and is a member of the Noble Household: He is usually referred to as Lunus's "Right Hand Man."

**Name/Sex:** Pollux/Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 26  
><strong>Description:<strong> Typically wears Black clothing. A very collected and organized person, and known for being well-prepared for practically anything.  
><strong>Social Class:<strong> Noble: Adviser  
><strong>Monster:<strong> Machina Fortress, Red Demon Dragon  
><strong>Background:<strong> Lives in Venificarn, and is a member of the Noble Household: He is usually referred to as Odin's "Right Hand Man."


End file.
